


Могло быть и хуже

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы Джек Роллинс был каким-нибудь педиком, нет; но за то, что Щ.И.Т. сделал с Броком, ему хочется убивать — так сильно, что сводит челюсть, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Могло быть и хуже

Джека не пускают в реанимацию. Он стоит, сунув руки со сбитыми костяшками в карманы, и смотрит на Брока через стекло.  
Конечно, всё могло быть гораздо хуже. В конце концов, их могли убить при задержании или упрятать в Рафт, но не произошло ни первого, ни второго.   
Джек упирается лбом в прохладное стекло; изо рта Брока торчат пластмассовые трубки, лицо и руки перебинтованы, он уже несколько дней не приходит в себя; всё, что советуют врачи — ждать.   
И Джек ждёт.  
Проходит ещё двое суток. Джеку сообщают, что Брок вышел из комы, но наблюдающий доктор, сучка с большими сиськами, говорит, что посещение разрешено только родственникам. Когда Джек возмущается, что ему насрать, он хочет видеть напарника, врач закатывает глаза и советует поехать домой и отоспаться — скоро Брока переведут в палату интенсивной терапии, и Джек сможет приходить, когда захочет.  
Тем же вечером Джек подкатывает к дежурной медсестре. Девчонка глупо хихикает над его шутками — дерьмовыми, к слову, шутками, он никогда не был достаточно хорош во всём, что касалось взаимоотношения с людьми — и с женщинами в частности. Но в этот раз его обаяние всё же срабатывает, медсестра просовывает ему под ладонь клочок бумаги с номером телефона и, точно провинившаяся школьница, пропускает в палату, где лежит Брок.  
— Только, пожалуйста, не дольше пятнадцати минут, — тихо шепчет медсестра. — Иначе у меня будут проблемы.  
— Спасибо, _детка_ , ты чудо.  
Джек берёт стул, тихо, стараясь не шуметь, садится рядом с кроватью.  
— Больно, — вдруг подаёт голос Брок, не открывая глаз. — Пиздец как больно, — повторяет он и издаёт то ли хрип, то ли смешок.  
— Прости, дружище, но ты и так похож на передвижную метамфетаминовую лабораторию. — Джек усмехается, хотя ему совсем не до смеха.  
— Что с Пирсом? — спрашивает Брок.  
— Мёртв.  
— А с Кэпом?  
— Жив. На какое-то время нам придётся залечь на дно.   
Брок облизывает губы и кривится.   
— Давай я позову медсестру.  
— Не нужно. — Он останавливает Джека жестом — касается ребром ладони его колена.  
Джек на мгновение замирает и заметно напрягается.  
— Останься, — говорит Брок. — Пока я не усну.  
Джек тяжело сглатывает и кивает.   
— Спи. Я никуда не денусь.  
Брок так и засыпает — с рукой на колене Джека.   
Если бы всё зависело от Джека, он бы прямо сейчас всадил пулю Роджерсу между глаз. А после принялся бы за остальных.   
Не то чтобы Джек Роллинс был каким-нибудь педиком, нет; но за то, что Щ.И.Т. сделал с Броком, ему хочется убивать — так сильно, что сводит челюсть, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.   
Всё, что ему пока остаётся — ждать.  
И Джек ждёт.  
Отруби Гидре голову — и на её месте вырастут ещё две.  
На выходе из палаты он останавливается, достаёт из кармана клочок бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком выведено имя _Эмили_ и несколько цифр.   
Джек морщится, сминает записку и выбрасывает её в мусорное ведро.


End file.
